


Drawing Eros

by imleadinginmyhead



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imleadinginmyhead/pseuds/imleadinginmyhead
Summary: Victor has some time alone after Yuuri has gone to sleep and spends it drawing his favorite Katsudon.





	

3 A.M. and Victor is awake. The ceiling of his room stares back at him unforgivingly in the dark as he attempts to quiet his mind and rolls from left to right.  Every so often, the great Russian skater finds himself spending hours alone with nothing to do and no sleep to overtake him. It seems to be a way of his body trying to get him to acknowledge something his mind is working on. As usual though, Victor does not pay attention to feelings or try to put them into words, leaving him restless and brinking on despondent.

He could hear Yuuri snoring peacefully in the room next to his and it brings a gentle smile to his face.  Yuuri had been practicing so hard and doing very well in competitions, surpasing even Victor's expectations. Victor was envious of the way he was able to crash when nothing was on his mind. He sighed and sat up, careful to not disturb Makkachin as he runs his hand through his hair. If he cannot rest, he might as well try and make the most of his time. Victor dragged himself out of bed and opened a nearby box to a black book neatly laid on top. After rummaging around in the same box, he finally found a simple mechanical pencil and returned to his bed.

Whenever he was restless and unable to leave his location without causing a lot of a stir, Victor would always draw. Something always attracted him to drawing, whether it was the mere idea of creating art or the focus of the movements to ground oneself away from an internal discontent. Now the new dilemma arose of what to draw. Victor took his phone from the place it was charging and opened Instagram. Unsurprisingly, Phichit was first thing on his feed, showcasing a masterful triple salchow from his practice that night.

As he continued to flip down through various videos and photos, he stopped on Minami's post from when he saw Yuuri perform Eros during the Cup of China. Paying no attention to any of the gushing or the plethora of stickers littering the photo around Yuuri's framed face, Victor found himself entranced. This had been happening more often than he would admit, but whenever Yuuri would step up to skate his Eros routine, Victor would not be able to look away. 

He was beautiful.

"Отлично," Victor whispered as he leaned into his phone and google searched for reference poses.  He searched through some underwater photography and found one that caught his eye. It was of a woman who arched back up towards the surface, her face turned away from the camera. Without another face to stare at, he took to his pencil and began sketching out the basic frame. Yuuri's figure was slender so the minor muscular adjustments he would have to make would be no problem for the insomniac. 

As he drew more and the figure began taking shape, Victor found himself getting drawn in to every single detail of the image. He was no expert artist, having never taking any proper art classes in his adolescence. The body was finished and the muscles had been shaped as close as he could get to what Yuuri looked like. Victor returned to Instagram and searched for his dear Katsudon across the media platform. The first nine images that were shown were mixtures between Eros and photos of himself and Yuuri. Victor tapped on a fantastic professional photo that showed the beginning position for the routine. It was from a different angle than what Victor had seen to that point and for a second he lost his breath. 

The angle was a head-on shot of Yuuri in his Eros glory. His eyes were closed softly, and his lips gently pressed together as if to refrain from pouting ever so slightly. Victor's eyes trailed down the image to see the form fitting costume pressed against his body, showing off every delicious curve and muscle. The mesh breaking up the intensity of the black clothing, starting at the center of his chest and moving to his right shoulder where icy gems were placed around a delicate collar bone.

Continuing down the trail of stone from the shoulder, Victor marveled at how in shape Yuuri's body was. Recalling the countless times Victor had seen the younger skater naked, Victor wondered how the costume could have ever looked good on himself during his younger years.  The crossover from black to grey mesh and back to black as Victor's eyes came down to rest along his belt seemed to take away from what he knew was underneath.

"Perhaps Yuuri should consider skating in the nude one of these days," Victor mused to himself, taking his pencil to lightly sketch out the costume over the frame he had already created. Considering the amount of time that he had spent staring at that image of Yuuri, Victor had hardly drawn anything.  The lines were drawn, double-checked and then erased to get them just right. He almost forgot the jewels on Yuuri's shoulder which he quickly fixed before returning his eyes to Yuuri's belt.

It fit so snugly around his small waist it was unbelievably flattering to say the least. The curves of the fabric accentuation his own, resting at just the right place in the right way. The white gems shining in the ice rink's light as a cheap mimicking of the way Yuuri's soul shined. The grey skirt that alighted his right him and gently caressed his hip like the touch of a lover.

Yuuri's entire visage was like that of a lover.  A gentle face that could be hiding a great secret behind a feigned expression. Curves that are pulled by skin-tight fabric to leave little to nothing to the imagination. Hard jewels resting on hips that were cocked to one side, allowing the fabric at the crease of his left hip bunch up just enough for definition at his crotch.

Victor was drawn back to reality by the small nuzzle of Makkachin on his wrist.  More aware of himself, the Russian ice skater lifted a hand to his own cheek, finding it a little warm. He was blushing and his heart was just a hint faster than it should have been. He smiled and scratched behind his pet's head. "I'm fine, go back to sleep глуповатый."

That was more than enough for Makkachin, as he nuzzled him once more before returning to a small ball on the side of the bed. Victor unlocked his phone again and returned his attention to the image, resolving himself to finish the drawing before being overcome by sleep.

It worked as Victor kept a little smile on his face as he worked. His mind was becoming more at rest and fatigue was finally overpowering his senses. He looked over the drawing, dissatisfied with his lack of talent and let it fall next to him. He kept his eyes on the image before him and felt that blush rise to his cheeks again. Victor remembered how nervous Yuuri was around him when they first met and how the dynamic between the two had changed. He now had prideful and even jealousy moments which Victor more than identified with. He had been growing to understand the way Yuuri's mind worked and how to coach him. Even more so, he found himself growing more fond of him than any other person before.

"мой принц," Victor muttered to himself as he let his eyes drift closed and fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing someone you're attracted to is harder than you would think.
> 
> It's 5A.M., I'm going to edit this more later but right now I'm ready to crash for a year.
> 
> I'll stick in links to the photos Victor uses in here eventually.
> 
> Update! It's now 12PM so here are the images I used.  
> Underwater photo: http://cdn.vectroave.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Underwater-Photography-by-Michael-David-Adams-8.jpg  
> Photo of Yuuri: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Yuri-on-Ice-Close-My-Eyes-642511887
> 
> In order of Russian words used: 'Beautiful" "silly" and "My prince"


End file.
